Voleuse d'amies
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Puisque Dia se permettait de lui voler ses amies, Ruby pouvait bien faire de même !


**VOLEUSE D'AMIES**

 _Puisque Dia se permettait de lui voler ses amies, Ruby pouvait bien faire de même !_

 **Note :** Cet écrit est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une personne que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Elle est majeur aujourd'hui et elle mérite un petit quelque choses ! Elle est drôle, attachante, gentille, et je suis vraiment heureuse de la cotoyer tous les jours c: Cette personne c'est **moi** \o/ Oui, oui, je m'offre un cadeau à moi-même x') Et j'ai bien l'intention de marquer ma majorité en écrivant 18 écrits pour fêter ça c: Bon, je vais mettre du temps à les poster mais ça vaut le coup. Bref, premier écrit sur Aqours sinon, il est court mais je l'ai écrit assez rapidement donc bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Onee-chan ! »

Hanamaru sursauta et repoussa Dia rapidement pour tomber sur la vision d'une Ruby rouge de colère (ou de gêne), les poings serrés.

« Ruby ?! » S'écria sa sœur, mortifiée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu la surprendre dans une position aussi compromettante. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé accompagner maman en ville ? » La plus âgée des trois essaya de se rendre un peu plus présentable, tandis que la petite brune sur son canapé restait figée, trop embarrassée pour bouger, espérant disparaître.

« Elle a oublié son porte-monnaie... » Ruby plissa les yeux en voyant qu'aucune des deux filles ne la regardait dans les yeux. « Onee-chan, Hanamaru-chan, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » Siffla-t-elle. Elle s'énervait rarement, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait sa timidité s'envolait bien loin avec la Ruby que tout le monde connaissait. Les deux susnommées étaient couchées sur le canapé, Dia s'étant tout de même relevé en entendant le cri de sa sœur, restant désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de la plus jeune.

« Je... Je... C'est... »

« Elle m'aidait à enlever un insecte ! » S'exclama Hanamaru, le regard toujours fixé au plafond, n'osant même pas cligner des yeux. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'osant le briser.

« Hanamaru-chan... » Commença Ruby. « Onee-chan avait la main sous ta jupe. »

Dia écarquilla les yeux, effarée que sa sœur ait pu voir un tel comportement de sa part, tandis que Hanamaru avait viré au cramoisi et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

« Je sais très bien que ce vous faisiez... » Reprit-elle. L'aînée en fut bouche-bée. Elle qui voyait encore sa sœur comme une petite fille, un ange pur et innocent, elle tomba de haut en se rendant compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

« Onee-chan tu essaie de me voler mes amies ! »

…

« Pardon ? » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle puisse fournir face à cet éclat.

« Tu es horrible ! Je te déteste ! » S'écria Ruby, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'emparer du porte-monnaie de sa mère et de partir en courant, laissant derrière elle les deux adolescentes muettes de stupeur.

« Zura... »

Dia cligna lentement des yeux avant de poser son regard sur Hanamaru qui était tout aussi surprise qu'elle. Elles ne perdirent cependant pas une minute et se rhabillèrent aussitôt, décidant de se séparer pour le moment plutôt que de tenter le diable. Au moment où la plus jeune allait sortir de la demeure Kurosawa, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Elle fit volte-face et envoya un regard curieux à la résidente des lieux.

« Si Ruby pose des questions, ne lui dit rien. »

Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer et sortit à toute vitesse de peur que son amie ne revienne pour en rajouter une couche. Mieux valait qu'elle croit ce qu'elle pensait plutôt qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité de cette façon.

* * *

« Ruby ! »

Mari sursauta et s'éloigna à toute vitesse de la jeune fille, montant sur la table de la salle du club pour passer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se sentait trembler d'effroi devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Dia venait de l'attraper avec la langue dans la bouche de sa petite sœur adorée. La blonde ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'elle lui laisse le temps d'écrire son testament avec un petit mot d'adieu pour sa famille et ses amies...

« Si onee-chan me pique mes amies alors je peux faire la même chose ! »

…

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » Interrogea Mari et brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite pièce. Cependant, vu les regards noirs que se lançaient les deux sœurs Kurosawa, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

La blonde se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, remarquant Hanamaru qui était complètement rouge.

« Ne demande pas, zura... »

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
